The embodiments herein relate generally to rodent bait systems.
Vehicles such as cars, trucks, motorcycles and airplanes are often parked outside, sometimes for extended periods of time in long-term storage. This is problematic because rodents residing outdoors often climb into entry points of the vehicle such as the tires and enter the vehicle's interior and/or engine compartment. As a result, these rodents can damage the vehicle by gnawing on electrical wires and/or contaminating interior compartments with feces. There do not exist any rodent bait stations that are designed for use with vehicles stored in an outdoor environment.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a rodent bait system for use with different types of vehicles, which addresses the limitations of the prior art and protects these vehicles from damage. Specifically, there is a need for a rodent bait system that diverts rodents away from common entry points of the vehicle proximate the tires.